1. Field
Embodiments relate to a dicing die-bonding film and a method of forming a cut on the dicing die bonding film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dicing die-bonding films used for a semiconductor manufacturing process may be classified into a UV type film (being cured by UV exposure) and a non-UV type film (in which UV exposure is not used).
UV type films may exhibit excellent adhesion before photo-curing and thus may provide excellent cutting proccessability. However, UV type films use UV exposure in order to perform a pick-up process after the cutting process, thereby complicating the manufacturing process. In manufacture of semiconductor packages, the UV exposure process (performed before the pick-up process) may take a long time and may have a significant influence on improvement in productivity of semiconductor packages. In addition, in the event that a UV irradiator malfunctions in the course of UV exposure, some wafers arranged in a lot may receive insufficient UV energy, thereby causing pick-up failure, by which sawed semiconductor chips are not separated from a dicing film layer (pressure-sensitive adhesive layer) in the pick-up process.